Episode 8834 (8th February 2016)
Plot Simon is short with Leanne when she questions him on his homework. Eva brings Marta some food in the factory early in the morning before anyone is there. She complains that she’s cold and Eva promises to try and find her a coat. Marta has to hide when Kirk arrives for work. Leanne ends up doing Simon's homework for him but he shows no gratitude. He tells her he doesn't want her to watch him playing football later that day. Kevin’s pleased when Jason and Phelan assure him they should finish the Arches today. As Marta watches from hiding, Sean shows off his new coat. Kirk thinks the factory has a mouse and Eva has to cover for Marta when the girls panic. With Audrey still recuperating, David’s run off his feet at the salon. Anna overhears Phelan on the phone unsuccessfully touting for more work. Eva asks Leanne about Tom Finlay in front of Zeedan. The factory staff continue to snub Jenny. Leanne apologises to Zeedan for upsetting him about Tom but he's fine. She invites him to Simon's football match that night. Phelan sneaks into the Arches and sabotages the fuse box. When Jason switches on the lights there’s a loud bang. As Ron Temple can't assist, Phelan tells Kevin they can sort it but it’ll mean another week’s work. Ken, Zeedan and Leanne watch the football match. Leanne’s surprised to see Tom there whilst Simon’s furious to see her chatting up his team manager, even more so when his friend Kyle makes fun of him. A stressed David realises with horror that he’s put the wrong dye on Beth’s hair. At half-time, Simon lays into Leanne for embarrassing him by flirting with Tom and bringing Ken and Zeedan with her. Sean’s furious to discover his coat missing. As the factory girls argue about who could have stolen it, Marta suddenly emerges from behind some boxes wearing the coat and makes a dash for it. Everyone watches open-mouthed as she knocks Izzy over in her desperation to escape. Anna tells Kevin she reckons Phelan tampered with the fuses himself as she knows he’s short of work and accuses him in front of Kevin and Jason. She's furious when Kevin defends him. As the football match hots up, there is a cry. Simon stands over Kyle who is writhing in pain from a tackle as Leanne watches on in horror. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Kyle - Sam Hattersley *Kyle's Dad - Craig Cheetham *Tom Finlay - Daniel Casey *Referee - Tom Tunstall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *New garage premises *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Sports Hall Notes *A lad at the football match and Mrs Katz, a customer at Audrey's, are uncredited, although they both have lines of dialogue. *Dani Bernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Tracy Caudle and Holly Lumsden as the Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne embarrasses Simon by flirting with Tom at the school football match; Phelan takes drastic measures at The Arches in order to secure some more work; and Sean is furious to discover his new coat has gone missing at Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes